Hungarian Fullmetal Horntail
by itachigurlsaiyaku
Summary: Envy severely injures Ed and tries to transmute him to the other side of the Gate. Al's intereference causes only Ed's soul to go through the Gate. As a result, Ed is reborn as a baby Hungarian Horntail.


**Hey there! I just got a weird idea in my head and couldn't stop thinking about it today. After all the crossovers I read, I decided to try it.**

**Summary: Envy's attempt to transmute Ed to the other side of the Gate fails. Only Ed's soul gets through, and oddly enough, he landed inside the body of a baby Hungarian Horntail.**

**Warning: This does not follow the Fullmetal Alchemist timeline and takes place during Harry's 4****th****, but will be very different.**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter belong to Hiromu Arakawa and J. K. Rowling respectively.**

* * *

**Hungarian "Fullmetal" Horntail**

**Ch. 1**

**Rebirth**

* * *

A rush of adrenaline coursed through a small, but incredibly flexible body as the youngest state alchemist in the history of Amestris backflipped several times to avoid the barrage of sharp spikes that descended upon the area he'd been previously standing on a mere second later.

"What's wrong, O'Chibi-san?" a mocking voice rang through the area. "Don't you want to play with me?"

The alchemist clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. The soil shot upward in a formation of deadly spikes that struck out at a scantily-clad youth with long, messy, dark-green hair. Laughing, the youth dodged the spikes and zipped closer to the angry alchemist with glee.

"O'Chibi-san is angry!" he shouted. "This is fun!"

The small alchemist gritted his teeth, clapping his hands together to transmute another weapon from the ground. However, the green-haired teenager was much too fast and his right foot axe-kicked the alchemist's back, sending the alchemist tumbling to the ground yelling curses.

The alchemist tried to get up, only to cough up a small amount of red fluid, which he abruptly spit to the ground. The unpleasant, metallic taste of blood filled his mouth as he began to throw up.

"Oh dear, did I hit the little boy too hard?" the other boy taunted.

The alchemist took a moment to recover his breath, his golden eyes narrowing at the green-haired boy. "Don't call me little!" he retorted, leaping back to his feet and charging. "Envy!"

Envy only managed to look more amused. "Your little tin can isn't around to help you," he cooed, sidestepping an angry swipe of the alchemist's steel blade, protruding from the top of his mechanical right arm.

"Al isn't a 'tin can'!" the alchemist declared. "He's a human being! _He's my little brother!"_

He got ready to transmute the ground again, only to halt in surprise as a voice behind him rang out, "Brother!"

The alchemist whirled around, immediately spotting the hulking suit of armor running up to him, "Al! What're you doing? _Run _–"

Big mistake. The giant suit of armor stopped in his tracks, crying out, "Brother! _Ed!"_ as the alchemist looked down at the spike protruding from his stomach in shock.

A triumphant sneer spread across Envy's face as he wrenched his transformed arm out of the alchemist's abdomen, listening to the sickening splatter of blood as it exited Edward's mouth, accompanied by the small alchemist falling to the ground, losing his life quickly as blood and the remains of a few of his lower organs spilled out of the gaping hole in his stomach.

"Brother!" Al screamed hysterically, running over to him.

Envy cackled with laughter as he vanished into the grove of trees surrounding them. But the suit of armor didn't care as much as he should've cared. He cradled the shuddering, gasping body of his older brother to his chest, whimpering, "Brother . . ."

A shaky hand extended towards Al's helmet, a small, weary voice whispering, "A-Al . . . don't . . . bring me back to life –"

Winry suddenly appeared from the trees and gasped. "Ed!" she cried, running over to the brothers and falling to her knees next to them.

"W-Winry," Alphonse shook with sobs.

The mechanic grabbed Ed's body from Al, jerking Al to his senses. "Winry? What are you –" He stopped short, feeling rage fill his empty being.

For where Winry once stood was Envy again. Ed gurgled as blood spurted from his throat and splattered on Envy's chin. The homunculus' face contorted with disgust and he threw the dying alchemist to the ground.

Envy placed his hand on Ed's head and the area began to glow blue as a giant alchemic array revealed itself. Al rushed towards Envy, guessing what he was about to do to his brother.

"No! I won't let you send him to the Gate!" Al howled, pulling his fist back to punch Envy's lights out.

The green-haired homunculus looked up and grinned sadistically, "Too late, tin can."

Ed's body glowed blue and he began to vanish. Alphonse, desperate to cling to the last remaining family he had in this world (even though Ed had already been dying from Envy's earlier assault), touched Ed's head and pushing a bit of alchemic power into the transmutation, disrupting the flow.

Envy seethed with anger and proceeded to force the transmutation. However, the result of too much power caused the glow to darken to an inky black. Ed's body took back its solid shape and for a moment a thin sheen of silver rippled outward, before vanishing into the darkness.

The light died away, leaving Envy and Alphonse with Ed's body, nothing seemingly changed. Envy screamed in rage and struck out at the armor, who stepped backwards to avoid the blow, taking Ed's limp body with him.

"I won't forget this," Envy hissed, vowing silent revenge upon Alphonse. He turned and stalked away, vanishing into the surrounding foliage.

Alphonse stood still for a few moments. After deciding it was safe, he laid Ed's body on the ground and whispered, "Brother?"

Ed's eyes were half-closed, but even then Alphonse could see the lack of life in the dull, soulless golden eyes. Al bowed his head in agony and slammed his fists into the ground.

For once, Al could no longer hold up his calm, logical face and his scream of emotional pain erupted from him with the force of a bomb, _"BROTHER!"_

When Colonel Mustang and his unit arrived on the scene, they could only look on with sinking hearts.

* * *

It was dark, but it was warm and comforting. Ed gazed around him with a vacant, almost dream-like look, as though he wasn't aware of really being there, or anywhere. There was nothing here. Nothing could hurt him. Edward smiled to himself.

The face of a suit of armor appeared before him for an instant, but Edward could not remember anything. The armor seemed familiar in a way, but no name came to mind.

The image vanished, and was replaced by the giant form of the Gate of Truth.

The Truth, a faceless white image, came forward and gripped his arm. "You seem to have died unexpectedly, young alchemist," it said. "We will give you another chance."

Suddenly everything came rushing back, the transmutation, the initiation, the journey, the fight, the sound of a scream, the feeling of numbness . . .

The Gate opened, the single giant eye looking down upon him. Multiple little black hands grabbed hold of the alchemist and pulled him in. Edward didn't even struggle, knowing this must be his punishment for all the bad karma in his life. However, what happened next was unexpected.

He woke up.

Edward couldn't see anything or hear anything, but he felt that it was warm. Hazy senses informed him that he was curled up in fetus position and he was inside something round and jelly-like, but soft and warm. His mind shut down again and he drifted away to the darkness again, not to wake again until a month later, with the rest of his siblings.

* * *

In Amestris, Ed's body glowed with a soft white light that caught everyone's attention. It shrunk impressively into something much, much smaller.

When the light dissipated, Al picked up the statue of an odd-looking, magenta-red creature with rows and rows of sharp spikes and stared at it in wonder. Roy walked over and examined the strange statue as well, curious as to how Ed's body transformed into something like it.

The dragon was holding a mirror in its front claws, but Alphonse had no idea what it did. "What is this? What does the mirror do?" he mumbled to himself.

On cue, the mirror's surface rippled and reflected the words: _Show me Edward Elric._

If a suit of armor could frown, Al would've. "'Show me Edward Elric'? What is that supposed to –"

The mirror rippled again, this time reflecting a nest of large white eggs. The image honed in on a single egg, showing the almost fully-developed dragon embryo inside. Then the surface fogged over.

Al looked away and stared at the Colonel quizzically. The man had a thoughtful look on his face. "Colonel? Do you understand what the mirror is trying to say?" he asked.

Roy nodded. "I believe Fullmetal has already been reincarnated," he said. "But this is odd; he's been reincarnated into a dragon that isn't registered in the history of Amestris or any other countries."

Al leaped to his feet. "My brother's been turned into a _dragon?_" he exclaimed.

"Yes, though I am not exactly sure why."

"Sir . . . isn't that a bit illogical?" Hawkeye ventured to say.

Roy glanced at the statue still held in Alphonse's hands. "I don't really know," he said. "I just don't know."

* * *

**Finished with chapter one. Reviews, please, not flames. I will not guarantee that this will be continued, considering all my unfinished stories.**

**Thank you and I hope you all had a Happy Turkey Day!**

_**IGS**_

_**itachigurlsaiyaku**_


End file.
